Brilliant World
Brilliant World is the opening theme of Luminous Arc. It's performed by Kaori Oda. Category:Luminous Arc Series Category:Songs Japanese Lyric 暗闇の先に　瞬いてる　蒼い星たち 光の奇跡　僕は　信じてる 遥か遠い日の　悲しみが　影を落としこんだ　この世界で 何を信じたら　すべては一つに輝くだろう？ wish on a Star! この世界中の　真実から　瞳（め）をそらさずに 僕たちは　いま　希望（ゆめ）に　向かう 誇るべきモノは　君の中の　孤高のヒカリ 強く儚い　君を　守りたい 深い傷跡も　ココロの強さに変えてゆける　君とならば どんな　未来でも　決して逃げたりしないと誓う calling a Star! 遠ざかる雲に　走る風に　今、問いかける ぼくたちは　なぜ　ここに　いるの？ 鮮やかに燃える　空の果てに　星が流れた 光導く　者で　あれたなら　.　. この世界中の　真実から　瞳（め）をそらさずに 僕たちは　いま　希望（ゆめ）に　向かう 誇るべきモノは　君の中の　孤高のヒカリ 強く儚い　君を　守りたい 遠ざかる雲に　走る風に　今、問いかける 僕たちは　いま　どこに　向かうの？ 鮮やかに燃える　空の果てに　星が流れた 強く儚い　君を　守りたい Rōmaji Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshitachi Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage wo otoshikonda kono sekai de Nani wo shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou? wish on a Star! Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me wo sorasazu ni Bokutachi wa ima yume ni mukau Hokorubeki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari Tsuyoku hakanai kimi wo mamoritai Fukai kizuato mo kokoro no tsuyosa ni kaete yukeru kimi to naraba Donna mirai demo keshite nigetari shinai to chikau calling on a Star! Toozakaru kumo ni hashiru kaze ni ima, toikakeru Bokutachi naze koko ni iru no? Azayaka ni moeru sora no hate ni hoshi ga nagareta Hikari michibiku mono de areta nara... Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me wo sorasazu ni Bokutachi wa ima yume ni mukau Hokorubeki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari Tsuyoku hakanai kimi wo mamoritai Toozakaru kumo ni hashiru kaze ni ima, toikakeru Bokutachi wa ima doko ni mukau no? Azayaka ni moeru sora no hate ni hoshi ga nagareta Tsuyoku hakanai kimi wo mamoritai English Lyric Blue stars are twinkling ahead of the darkness I believe in the miracle of light The sadness of the distant and far days cast a shadow in this world What should I believe in before everything will shine as one? wish on a Star! Without averting our eyes from the truths all over this world Now we face toward hope What must be boasted is the aloof light inside of you I want to protect the strong yet ephemeral you Even deep scars can change into my heart’s strength if I’m with you No matter what the future is like, I vow that I won’t ever run away calling a Star! Now I ask the departing clouds, the rushing wind Why are we here? A star fell at the edge of the sky burning vividly If you can be someone guided by light… Without averting our eyes from the truths all over this world Now we face toward hope What must be boasted is the aloof light inside of you I want to protect the strong yet ephemeral you Now I ask the departing clouds, the rushing wind Where do we face now? A star fell at the edge of the sky burning vividly I want to protect the strong yet ephemeral you Category:Luminous Arc